Boohbah
Boohbah! (2005 ©2015 lannielli Legend Wiki. (Boohbah is a horrible children's TV show about colorful dancing puppets that fart and dance around. It first premiered on CITV in the United Kingdom on April 14, 2003 and on PBS Kids in the United States on January 19, 2004. It ended production in the United Kingdom in Month --, 2004 and in the United States on January 6, 2006 and stayed on reruns until 2008. Description The show Boohbah is mainly about colorful dancing puppets that make farting noises, fly, and dance around. History The Secret Origin of Boohbah (1997-2003) The secret origin of Boohbah traces back to 1997 with the Teletubbies, the baby aliens that formed the communist country of Teletubbyland and k***ed over 4.7 million babies under the country. The babies were buried underneath the border of Teletubbyland and Russia. In 1998, when Tinky Winky teletubby found 5 babies under his empire, he spilled Tubby Toast on them, and soon the 5 babies turned different colours and eventually came to life. However, they looked kinda like the Teletubbies because they were colourful like them and they looked like colourful aliens. Tinky Winky decided to call these new species Boohbah, because they were colourful and looked like gumdrop-shaped puppets. Tinky Winky believed that they were all aliens just like him because they looked like the Teletubbies, so he classified them as an "Alien" species. In early 1999, General Tinky Winky of Teletubbyland came up with an idea for a children's TV show dedicated to the new Boohbahs, so he went to the Teletubby Headquarters and asked his companions Dipsy, Laa Laa, and Po if they would like to make a new show on PBS Kids and BBC. The other three Teletubbies agreed with General Tinky Winky's plan to make an educational children's TV show dedicated to the new Boohbahs. So in August 1999, Tinky Winky asked BBC if they would like to create a children's television series about 5 baby aliens that fart and dance around. So they asked Teletubbies TV show creator Anne Wood if she would like to create a spin-off series based off the Teletubbies called Boohbah ''and she agreed with her long-time friend Tinky Winky to create a new spin-off show based off Teletubbies since the show Teletubbies became very popular and Wood decided that the show was popular enough to have a new spin-off show based off its predecessor, and Boohbah began airing and production in the United Kingdom on April 14, 2003 and in the United States on January 19, 2004. Original series (2003-2004) The TV series '''Boohbah' premiered on April 14, 2003 on CITV. Not unlike their predecessors, the Boohbahs and their human counterparts, the Storypeople, quickly became both popular and somewhat controversial; the show's format and quality was largely panned by people outside the target audience, the Boohbahs were, too like the Teletubbies, criticized; mainly for their lack of speech, only making squeaks and air bellows, their appearance looking like blobs, or similar, some of the noises they make sounding a lot like farts, and the differences between them and their older cousins being minimal. The show became so popular, a video and DVD of the episodes Armchair, Skipping Rope, Record Player, and A Pile of Balls was released a month later, followed by a range of toys, another DVD, etc. In June 2003, Ragdoll, the creator of both shows, named PBS the main American broadcaster of Boohbah, as well as naming Hasbro master toy licensee and Scholastic publisher for books for the series. On January 19, 2004, Boohbah made its American debut on PBS on its PBS Kids block, where the popularity skyrocketed with almost everything panned about it being panned even further there. American merchandise for the show came out in August of that year, and only half of this merchandise were bestsellers. In 2004, over in the United Kingdom, filming for Boohbah ended, and the show, despite its large half-hatedom, half-fandom, was cancelled there. However, the show proved to be more of a success in the United States, and the first 65 episodes aired in rotation there commonly, the 65th episode premiering on January 6, 2006. With this, Boohbah ended airing new episodes and went through reruns until 2008, ending its worldwide run completely. Post-Boohbah age (2006-2013) Coming Soon. The Boohbahs today (2013-present) Coming Soon. Future of the Boohbahs (Coming 2020) Coming Soon. Legends Coming Soon. Criticism and Controversy The TV series Boohbah as well as the characters themselves have been heavily criticized and controversial. In popular culture The Boohbahs have been featured in popular culture from various websites and YouTube videos. Uncyclopedia The Boohbahs have been mentioned in several articles on Uncyclopedia. * Boohbah - Uncyclopedia, the content-free encyclopedia (URL Link: ). * Urban Dictionary The Boohbahs have been mentioned in many urban legends on the Urban Dictionary. * Boohbah - Urban Dictionary * Boohbahs - Urban Dictionary * Wikipedia The Boohbahs have been mentioned in several articles on Wikipedia. * Boohbah - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (URL Link: ). * YouTube The Boohbahs have been featured in many YouTube videos all across the Internet. * In the YouTube video "Teletubbies vs Boohbah", . * In the YouTube video "The Secret Missing Episode of the Boohbahs", . * YouTube Poop The Boohbahs have been featured in many different YouTube Poop videos throughout the Internet. * In the video "YouTube Poop: Boohbah ", . * In the video "YouTube Poop: Boohbahs ", . * See also * Teletubbies * Sesame Street * Cookie Monster * Big Bird * Elmo * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Mr. Rogers * The Wiggles * Barney the Dinosaur * Barney * Barney & Friends * PBS Kids * PBS * BBC * Grover References # Uncyclopedia # Urban Dictionary # Wikipedia # YouTube # YouTube Poop # Coming Soon # The End ©2015 Iannielli Legend Wiki.